Kaname's Panic!
by LenxRinKagamine
Summary: MomomixKanamexShion. Who's gonna win Kaname? Will it be Momomi, her partner and lover for so many years, or will it be Shion, a girl with power over Spica? Will Momomi's love appear to be stronger? Well, read and find out! *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Anime:** Strawberry Panic

**Main FanFict.'s Characters:** Kaname Kenjou, Momomi Kiyashiki, Toumori Shion.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the writing here. The anime and the characters belong to their respective owners!

* * *

"Kaname!" Momomi exclaimed as she rushed into her room and hugged her girlfriend. "I've missed you so much, sweetie!"

Kaname rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you NOT to call me like that?" she complained. "I don't like it! It sounds like I'm…"

Momomi wasn't listening to her. She had poured all herself in Kaname's arms, feeling for the first time happy after one week. The past week she had been away from Kaname, as she went to visit her parents. It was Christmas vacation, and well… her parents wanted to spend some time with their daughter. Besides, they didn't see her often, since even during vacations, she was always insisting at staying at school. Her parents didn't know anything about Kaname. Momomi never talked about such things as her girlfriends, her relationships, or even her crushes. Only her sister, Nodoka, knew about those things. Nodoka, and Kaname of course.

Kaname sighed. "Okay, okay… So how did it go with your parents?"

Momomi lifted her head up, silently asking Kaname for a kiss. Kaname gave a sly smile. She came closer to Momomi, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I really missed you, too" she said, and she took Momomi's luggage and placed them on their bed. She turned to face her Momo-chan.

"Ara!" said Momomi, raising an eyebrow. "The Queen of Ice says she missed me, but refuses my kiss? Kenjou-sama, you should be punished for that!"

Kaname raised her eyebrow and grinned. "…Come and punish me then, Kiyashiki-sama!"

'Kiyashiki-sama' gave a grim smile and approached her beloved one. She looked her deep in the eyes and they both came closer. They kissed; their kiss affectionate in the beginning, but as moments went by, their bodies fired up, while demanding for more of that kiss. A couple of seconds later, that affectionate kiss had become a passionate one. Momomi had started moaning in pleasure, and feeling her body's desire for Kaname. Those lips were what she had missed. Those lips, that mouth… that body. She moved her right hand lower, to Kaname's hips. And now it was Kaname's turn to moan. _Damn, I want so much more of her,_ thought Momomi.

After a good thirty-seconds time they released the kiss. Momomi smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower. It won't take long, okay? "

"Okay, Kiyashiki-sama!" said Kaname in a sarcastic tone. She kissed her girlfriend again and let her go to the bath. A couple of minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door. Much to her dismay, it was Shion. Toumori Shion, the president of Spica's school council. She never liked her, but she was honest to herself. Shion was cute, and this forehead of hers was… let's say extraordinary. And extraordinary stuff always catches people's attention, right?

"Good morning, Kaichou-san" said Kaname.

"Good morning, Kenjou-san." she answered with a wide smile on her face.

This surprised Kaname. Since when had Shion started to smile to her? They always hated each other! They were always fighting about different stuff. Even about whether the walls at the dorms should be painted white or pink! So, yeah, this was kinda weird if she considered of it… But she let it pass.

"What would you like, Toumori-san?" she asked Shion.

"You can call me Shion. I've known you for four years or so, so it would be nice if-.."

"Anyway" Kaname interrupted her. "What do you want?"

"Oh… Hey! I- I thought that since you are alone this week, why don't you come to my room? We are always…" she coughed "discussing about Spica's issues, but we never had the chance to really get to know each other."

"Eh?" was all Kaname said. Her mouth was wide-open. "First of all, we never discuss, Shion. We are always arguing! What is more, Momomi came back half an hour ago, so I'm not alone. Ano… How come you ask me to do this? You, yourself said that we've known each other for years, and we never… came closer. What is it? Christmas spirit?" she said in a sarcastic way.

Shion blushed. "I- I see… To be honest, I don't know what this is, but I guess it is Christmas spirit"… '_at least I hope so_…' she thought while blushing. "An- Anyway, are you coming?"

Kaname remained silent for a moment. _Why did she ask me? Is there something wrong? I hope not. But, okay, I guess it's never late for some things to be done, right? Right! And who knows... maybe this little "meeting"_ _will bring me closer to the Etoile possition!_, she thought.

"Okay, let's go…" she sighed

"R- Really? I- I mean that… can we go to my room and discuss?" Shion asked in disbelief '_yeah… "discuss"… W- Wait why did I think that right now? What the… What's wrong with me?'_

"Just shut up! I said yes. Wait a bit; I'm telling Momomi."

"O- Okay…"

"Momomi!" she exclaimed

"What is it?" a voice from the bathroom was heard.

"I'm going go out with Shion for a while. It won't take long, okay?" Kaname answered.

"Oka!" said the voice again.

"Shall we go, Shion-san?"

"Shion. Just Shion. And, yes. It's high time we left."

They got out of Kaname and Momomi's room, and they started walking towards Shion's one.

'_This will be awkward for sure' _thought Kaname. Before she realized it, they were in front of Shion's room.

"Here we are!" Shion said while smiling. "You've never come here again, have you?"

"No, never."

"Okay…" she unlocked and opened the door. "C'mon in!"

When Kaname got into Shion's room she was impressed. Everything was fixed up, in contrast to her room, which was always messy, no matter how hard Momomi was trying to make Kaname not pile up her clothes on the floor.

"Wow! I knew that as a president of our student council your room would be tidy, but I wouldn't expect this! I'm impressed!" she said looking at Shion, who was (once more) blushing.

"Th- Thanks! Would you like to have a seat, please?" she offered

"No need to be that polite, Shion!"

"All right,… Kaname; I can call you like that right?"

"Sure! So, what would you like to talk about?"

Shion bewildered. She hadn't thought of that. As a president she was always planning things to the detail, but now…

"Shion?" Kaname said while moving her hands in front of Shion's eyes.

"Y- YEAH! WH- WHAT IS IT?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Kaname laughed; Shion was so out of her depth!

"Shut up…" Shion muttered as she bowed her head so as not to face Kaname.

"B-A-K-A!" Kaname exclaimed.

"I- I'm not stupid! Shut up, Kaname!" Shion managed to say. She had already started laughing, and... the ice had just broken.

* * *

Heeey! Here's my first fanfiction. Well, actually, the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please, review; I wanna know what you're thinking of.

The truth is that I haven't seen a fanfict like this before, so I just decided to write one. Well, to be honest I was never intrested in Shion, but she's a president and Kaname wants power, so... who knows? Maybe Kaname will start a relationship with Shion to win the Etoile election. Maybe!

Comments and reviews appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading!

~ LenxRinKagamine ~


	2. Chapter 2

As time went by, they started to learn about each other. Without even noticing it, Kaname and Shion had spent two hours talking and laughing. Suddenly, Kaname felt something in her pocket buzzing.

"Hello?" she answered to the call. "Momomi! You've already finished with the shower?" she wondered.

"_Kaname! What do you mean? I've been alone for two hours or so! I can't stand it anymore! I'm waiting for you!_" she complained. _"Come here already! I've missed you and I wanna be with you. You owe that to me!" _Momomi ended the call abruptly. Kaname was left surprised.

"Shion…" she said after she realized what had happened. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"What? Why? Don't you like my company?" she asked worried.

"No, it's not that." She turned to face Shion and smiled to her. This made Shion blush. Although she never felt any interest towards Kaname, she would blush every time Kaname would look her in the eyes.

"It's not that."

"What is it?" said the blushed girl.

"It's just that I've left Momomi alone for two hours or so…" she looked at her watch. "Two and a half actually..."

"What?" asked Shion surprised. "I cannot believe it! Wow. When I'm with you times seems so-" she stopped. Something stopped her. Someone stopped her. Kaname. She had come closer to Shion. She had stuck her face in front of Shion's. Shion's eyes widen as she felt Kaname's lips on her skin. Kaname had kissed her on the cheek. But, it didn't seem like a friends' kiss. No; not at all. Shion felt her body temperature rising. Her whole face was red.

"Sorry, I have to go." said Kaname with a grin. She knew that Shion was interested in her. She could feel it. She grinned, then she waved goodbye to Shion, and left.

Shion, on the other hand was speechless. '_Wh- what was that? Was it a friendly kiss? But... it was too erotic to be just a friendly one. Could this be…? Does it mean… she's interested in me? Kaname-kun is interested in me?_' she smiled at the thought. '_Kaname… Kaname-kun_' she sighed.

* * *

Kaname run towards her room. She had left Momomi waiting, and she was sure that Momomi would be really mad at her, considering the fact that they hadn't been in contact for a week. Momomi was the type of the girl who got easily annoyed, jealous, and unfortunately for Kaname, sad or unpleased by someone's behaviour.

Kaname knocked on the door. "May I come in Momomi?"

"Why are you asking? It's your room as well, you know." Momomi answered. She didn't actually seem frustrated, which was a pleasant surprise for Kaname.

"Okay!" Kaname entered the room. When she got in she was left speechless. Momomi had taken advantage of those two hours to prepare everything. The window was closed; no light could come inside the room. Instead, Momomi had lit candles. Sensual music was provided by the stereo. And the most surprising: Momomi wore nothing but a light nightgown; no underwear. Every spot on Momomi's body could be seen. Momomi, herself, had already lied on the bed, waving to Kaname to come closer. Kaname closed the door behind her. She approached the bed, sat on it, and she started crawling to her lover's side.

"Momomi…" she said while she lied on top of her girlfriend.

"Kaname… I've been waiting for a week… I've missed you; I want you; I need you…" she said while looking her Kana-kun in the eyes.

"I want you, too. I want you so much…" she kissed Momomi on the neck.

Momomi left a moan which only turned Kaname on more. Kaname started kissing her lover's neck, then up to her jaw until she reached the lips. She stopped for a few moments so as to look in Momomi's eyes once more. They were full of desire, passion. Momomi started undoing Kaname's shirt. She placed her hands into the shirt, cupping Kaname's breasts. Kaname moaned once more…

"Hell, let me make you mine right now!" she whispered to her girlfriend's ear.

Momomi smiled and pressed her lips against Kaname's. They were kissing each other passionately, until all the clothes were off. They both started feeling the passion; the pleasure, as Kaname started licking her lover's body all the way to her crotch.

"Oh… Yeah…" was all Momomi 'told'. She arched her back and dug her nails into Kaname's back, the two of them sharing a passionate, loving kiss.

"I want you so much… so much…" Kaname said.

"_My love…"_

_

* * *

_

The next morning found them lying next to each other after the love they had made the previous afternoon. Momomi was in Kaname's arms; those arms which she had missed for a whole week. She was the first one to wake up. She lifted her head and saw Kaname. She smiled. _"My sweet love… She's so peaceful when she's sleeping…" _She nuzzled up to Kaname until the latest woke up.

"Hmm…" Kaname murmured.

"Good morning, Kana-chan!"

Kaname smiled. "Good morning Momo-chan!"

They kissed on the lips.

"Last night was so beautiful…" Momomi said nostalgically.

"Yeah..." Kaname sighed. "After not having seen you for a week it was all I needed."

"Indeed." Momomi agreed while she shut her eyes and smiled. She nuzzled up to Kaname's chest again. "I love it when I do that."

Kaname grinned. "Hehehe! Anyway, what would you like us to do after we get dressed?"

"I dunno. I don't really care. It doesn't matter since I'm with you…"

"Nee, Momomi… What if we invited Shion to our room? Or ask her out, you know. Just hang out with her."

Momomi gazed up to Kaname "How come? You never liked her anyway…" she shrugged.

"Yeah, but yesterday I went to her room and we discussed about a lot of things and-"

"Don't tell me you've started liking her!"

"Hmm… Yeah, why not? Besides, she's the president, and if we have her supporting us, we'll get one step closer to the Etoile position. What do you think?"

Momomi grinned. "Kaname… you're such a devious person! But… yeah, why not? Maybe we can use _seduction_. Remember?"

Kaname giggled. "_Seduction?_ The 'Take-Konohana-Hikari-Away-From-Amane' plan? Of course I remember! But, I don't think it'll work. Shion isn't that kind of person. We must think of something else…"

Momomi rolled on top of her beloved one.

"Anyway, we'll have time for this. For the time being, hug me, my love."

"I love it when I feel you cannot live without me… I just love it…" Kaname said while her lover leaned for a kiss.

Meanwhile, in someone else's room…

"_God, I didn't sleep last night… I was thinking of her… Does that mean I've got a crush on her? I'm thinking of her constantly; every night and day since the beginning of this year. Could this year be the one which will bring me my first true love, or just another crush…? Jesus Christ… I wish I knew… The only thing I can think of is her... All I can conclude is that… You mean a lot to me, Kaname Kenjou… A lot…"_

_

* * *

_

Second chapter's on, fellows! Tell me what'cha think. Well, this chapter was Kanamomo stuff, but I still think it's ok. I don't know. Maybe it has got some mistakes. Besides, I've just finished, and it's a quarter past three am, first of January, two thousand and eleven! Happy new year everyone!

[A/N: This site... sucks! It took me forty five min. to find out how to update stories! It's four am now!... And I still don't remember how to update... damn!]

If you want or expect something more, please tell me. I'm open to suggestions. Comments and reviews are always appreciated, guys!

Happy new year again, guys!

~ LenxRinKagamine ~


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname knocked on Shion's door. Shion, who was thinking of Kaname at that time, suddenly shook like an earthquake had occurred in her.

"Ah!" she shouted, as if something had scared her.

"Shion? Are you alright?" said Kaname behind the door. "Open up, please."

Shion's eyes widen. _'My God, my God, my God! She's here!' _"I- I'm coming Kaname! Wait a little bit." She said, and she rushed to the mirror in order to do her hair. She took a deep breath, and she opened the door. "Good morning Kaname!" she exclaimed while panting.

Kaname covered her ears. "There's no need to shout Shion; I can hear you~!" she shouted as well for revenge.

Shion giggled "C'mon! Don't exaggerate!" she placed her hand on Kaname's shoulder.

'_Yes!'_. thought Kaname as she looked at Shion's hand and then straight to her eyes.

Shion froze. She felt her heart racing, and she was having shivers through her body. "I- I-…" she gulped. Kaname was smiling. Not a warm smile, but a seductive one. Shion quickly tried to remove her hand, but Kaname stopped her. She took Shion's hand and kissed it, always looking her in the eyes. Shion gulped once more.

"You've got really soft hands, Shion-chan" Kaname said. "Very-" she kissed the hand "very-" she kissed the hand again while keeping the eye contact "very soft ones… I wonder…" she came closer to Shion. "…I wonder if every part of your body is as soft…" she said and she kissed Shion on her left cheek, while hugging her.

Shion's face turned crimson at the sense of that kiss. She imagined herself kissing Kaname on the lips and making love with her… Her heart was racing to death; for a moment she thought that it would explode. _'Oh, my… This sense… th- this kiss… Oh_…' Shion felt her whole body responding to Kaname's touch. She hugged back and caressed Kaname's back. She could feel Kaname's warmth; she felt her mind going crazy… She wished that Kaname's shirt wasn't there at all, so as to feel her skin. _'I- I- I don't know whether I'm in love with her; I don't know whether I have a crush on her or not, but I- I- I WANT HER. I WANT HER LIKE CRAZY!'_

Kaname, on the other hand was smirking… _'My sweet, adorable Shion-chan… You can be such an airhead! Well, not that it is your fault. Seems like I'm so gorgeous! I understand you… Yes, I do… I know you can't help it. Admit it, doll; you want me bad…'_

This kiss, which had only lasted two or three seconds, seemed like a century to Shion. She had closed her eyes and was wishing that Kaname would continue this kiss… but in a different spot: her lips. She suddenly stopped feeling Kaname's lips touching her skin. Obviously, Kaname wasn't kissing her anymore. She opened her eyes. Her crush was smiling in this seductive way again. Shion couldn't bear it anymore. She leaned towards her interest and without second thought she kissed Kaname on the cheek. Briefly, but she did; and this was a huge step for her, as she was well-known for her shyness when it came to particular matters.

Kaname giggled in an oh-my-God-so-cute way, something Shion hadn't seen in the past. And guess what Shion did! Yup, yup, you've got me… She blushed.

"Well, Shion-chan, I gotta tell you why I'm here."

"Eh…?" Shion was lost in Kaname's eyes. "What? Oh! Yeah! Why are you here, Kaname-kun?" she asked her crush.

"Well, I thought that it would be good if we, you know, hanged out together."

Shion's eyes started twinkling. She was happy. "You- You mean, we… me and you, together?" she asked in surprise.

"Yup! Along with my lo-" she paused for some milliseconds "lovable friend Momomi, of course!" she added. _'At least I didn't say 'lover'!'_, she thought.

"Oh…" said Shion, as she bowed her head to the floor, apparently disappointed.

"What is it?" asked Kaname.

"No- Nothing! It's nothing. Anyway, Kaname-kun, I accept your invitation. Just tell me when and where, and it's done!" she faced Kaname again. Those crimson eyes were driving her crazy…

"Oka!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna talk with Momomi about it, and I'll let you know. Done?" she asked.

"Done!" said Shion with a smile.

"So, I'll be taking my leave then! Oh, and… Shion-chan…"

"What is it, Kaname-kun?"

"You are very beautiful when you're smiling. You should do it more often."

Shion, as expected, turned crimson. As crimson as Kaname's eyes. Kaname opened the door, waving 'goodbye' to the Kaichou. She closed the door behind her, slightly smiling in the memory of Shion flushing. Shion, on the other hand was merely happy. She lied on her bed, and imagined how a 'date' with Kaname would be. Well, she did left Momomi aside, as she didn't know that the evil duo was actually a couple; lovers, sharing the same bed every night, spending hours kissing and hugging each other… and let me not state what other things (cough cough). So, she stayed there, imagining, and imagining, and imagining over and over again.

* * *

Kaname entered her room with a wide smile on her face.

"Wuzzup?" asked Momomi. "What happened with Shion? Why are you smiling?" she asked her lover those non-stop questions, until Kaname nodded her.

"Everything's alright. According to the plan." She assured her Momo-chan, and sat on a chair.

Momomi smiled relieved while she approached her girlfriend. "So…" she said in a seductive voice, "after the 'Way-To-Pick-A-Flower' plan, how should we name this one?" She sat on her beloved Kana-kun's lap and hugged her shoulders.

"Hmm... How about… 'Perversion of Innocence' ? " she suggested.

"Gorgeous!" she whispered at her lover's ear. "But not as gorgeous as you are."

Kaname giggled evilly. "You should stop telling this to me that often, because I already know it; there's no need to repeat yourself. Everybody knows I'm wonderful and irresistible."

Momomi didn't speak. She knew Kaname's drawbacks, so she had dealt with this. Kaname, except for her arrogance, also had a tendency to favor self-aggrandizement over cooperation. But Momomi loved her, so she would let pass every pitfall of her girlfriend. So did Kaname. Their relationship was relied on apprehension for each other's besetting sins. They both felt happy at times. They needed nothing more. Except for the Etoile position, this was the most important. Always; always this word, 'Etoile', was into Kaname's mind. Etoile… French word, since the second language in the school was French. But the origin didn't matter. The meaning was what mattered. Etoile… meaning Star; Kaname's only chance to beat everything and everyone. Amane. Beat Amane. Her enemy. Her only chance to stand on top. Her only chance to fulfill her desire for power; her only chance… to feel respected by those who hated her. Her only chance…

Momomi sighed, and kissed Kaname on the forehead. "Kaname…"

"Hm?"

She smiled. "I love you; I love you as you are." She confessed.

Kaname raised her right eyebrow. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

Momomi shrugged. "Just felt like telling you so."

"Okay… Then..." She looked Momo-chan in the eyes. "I have to tell you that I love you, too, Momomi. If you weren't here I wouldn't be the person I am today." she giggled "Yeah, whatever I am, anyway!"

They both laughed and after a tight, warm hug, Momomi left the room and went to the library. Stupid teachers! They always give students a lot of homework, especially during vacations! As for Kaname, she stayed at their room, planning her next "movements". She had to be prepared for Shion.

Shion was thinking of the same thing. _'I must be prepared for Kaname. The date isn't far away, for sure. Ah! Is that the feeling of having a simple crush? Sighing and thinking about your beloved one? Or is it something more? Love? Am I in love with her? Nah… I don't think so… I'm just having a crush on her; that's all. At least I hope so…'_

_

* * *

_

WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF KANAME, SHION AND MOMOMI LEARNT ABOUT THIS FAN FICTION:

Me: Kaname, Momomi, Shion! Did you learn about my fanfict?

Kaname: Yes, and I'm extremely mad at you (she scolded me).

Me: Nee, Kaname? Doshite?

K: Wtf? You've humiliated me!

Shion: Shut up! You know nothing about humiliation! She, the writer, made me seem like an airhead! First, she commented on my forehead! I let it pass. Then, she made me have a crush on you. That was the last straw!

Momomi: I agree with Kaname!

Me: Momomi, you always agree with Kaname, no matter what she says. Even Wikipedia knows it!

Mom: Eh? *checks Wiki* Shut up, I've got homework to do! You said something about HW during Christmas, right?

Me: Yes…

Mom: Yosh! Lemme get to work. I'm off.

Shion: Tsk. And you were supposed to be a nice kid. SHAME ON YOU! I'm off, too.

Me: -cries-

K: Man, they're right.

Me: I'm not a man!

K: Yeah, well. Anyway, I expect more of you. And stop writing those sex scenes!

Me: B- But! I like them! They're kinda cute and affectionate. I don't say anything about rough sex!

K: Wtf? They're not cute! I'm not cute! I'm a badass!

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, what would you like to happen next?

K: I wanna beat Amane. Oh! And I want her to fall for me! I'll be making fun of her then!

Me: Sorry, but that's impossible.

K: Bitch!

Me: Kaname and Shion! YOU TWO, GET A ROOM! I GOTTA WRITE A SCENE WITH YOU TWO DOING 'IT'!

K: Square of 'Bitch'!

Me: Nth degree of 'Bitch'! I pwn yah!

K: …I never liked maths anyway…

Me: Yeah, yeah, well. Get outta here now; I gotta write an epilogue for the chapter.

K: Hey! Take under consideration my suggestions, okay?

Me: Get outta here!

K: And then they say that I am the bad one…

Me: OUT!

K: Oka, Oka! Au revoir.

Me: A bientot!

* * *

Well, sorry for the randomness of the last part of the chapter! I just needed to write some stuff. Anyway, Shion's admitted her feelings in this chapter, and Kaname knows it. She hasn't told Momomi, yet, but she'll do. And then we'll see what happens with the couple's relationship!

This "You two get a room" line belongs to ~**Stavri**. If she doesn't like the fact that I used her line, I promise I'll fix it. **Thank you, Stavri!**

To whoever is reading this, tell me what you think of the story. ありがとうございます！

~ LenxRinKagamine ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Guys, I don't own the anime. Yeah, yeah, I know you know it... but, I'm forced to mention in at times...

Enjoy...

STORY STARTO! xP (my friend 'Alyssa Trancy Nightray' says that)

* * *

Two hours after Momomi had left, Kaname heard a knock on her bedroom's room.

"Who's it?" she asked a bit frustrated. She opened the door and her eyes became wide. "Yaya Nanto!" she said under her breath.

She started to feel a headache. She couldn't bear it anymore; she burst out…

"What the fuck do you want here?" she cried out.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not here to make you upset or anything." She informed Kaname with a smile on her face.

'_That beautiful smile… so beautiful…'_ thought Kaname.

"Hey! Earth to Kaname! Earth to Kaname!" she teased.

Kaname shook her head as if she wanted to come back to reality. She pouted and looked at Yaya.

"Yaya-kouhai, what do you want from me?"

Yaya's face darkened. "After this fact… After what happened between us, you still use the formal speech-style?"

"Shhhhh!" Kaname told her and dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her. "Do not talk loudly! Someone may hear!" she whispered upset.

"And… so what?" Yaya said a bit depressed. "What are you afraid of? Your girlfriend already knows…"

Kaname gulped loudly. Yaya became upset.

"Didn't you tell her? Oh God! How could you NOT tell her the truth? You are supposed to love her!" she preached at Kaname.

"Yeah, huh? And YOU love Tsubomi. Have YOU told her?" she asked in disbelief.

"N- No…" was all Yaya managed to murmur.

Kaname sighed. "This…"

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Let Hikari alone, you freak!" Yaya rushed into the room while hearing Hikari's screams.

Kaname had the poor girl lying on a bed while trying to make love to her –needless to say- by force.

Hikari, seeing that Kaname's attention was onto Yaya, took advantage. She kicked Kaname's right thigh. Kaname, who was on top of Hikari, fell down.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she felt herself bumping on the floor.

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari exclaimed as she run towards Yaya. "Yaya-chan!"

"Hikari, go! Amane-san's waiting for you! It is your first date; do not miss it…" said Yaya to the blond Spican 'Angel'.

"Arigatou, Yaya-chan." She said with a smile, and started running.

Yaya turned to Kaname. "How could you, filthy bitch?"

Kaname giggled. "Why do you interfere, anyways?" she asked. "I love Hikari; and the only thing that can stop love… is love, itself." She started walking towards Yaya.

"You're lying! You're just using her!" Yaya cried out, defenceless after what Kaname had said. She loved Hikari, and it was a secret. But now, Kaname had learnt about it.

Kaname stood in front of Yaya and with her left hand she hugged her waist; with her right hand she lifted up Yaya's chin. Yaya froze when she looked deep in Kaname's deep crimson eyes. She felt like she had been hypnotized by something she couldn't describe.

"Hmmm…" Kaname muttered. "What do we have here?"

"Sh- shut up" Yaya managed to say. _'So… hot… and close… to me…',_ she thought.

"Oh!... Do I see passion in your eyes?" She asked teasingly. Yaya blushed.

"Shut up; I love Hikari, and only her." She tried to release herself from Kaname's clasp, but her attempts were futile.

Kaname grinned. "I didn't talk about love, dear. All I talked about is… lust!"

"Shut up…" Yaya repeated for the third time. Her eyes were half-closed. "Shut up… shut up…" she begged.

Kaname giggled evilly. "Lemme guess…" she said and she moved her hand towards Yaya's genitals. "Hmm… You are…"

Yaya moaned. She had never felt such pleasure in her whole life. Kaname was the first person to touch her vulva, except for her, herself. Rivulets of sweat started caressing her body as soon as Kaname started 'playing' with her clit.

"…wet, soaked wet!" she whispered to her ear.

Soon both girls were dazed by the sexual urge that was overflowing them. Kaname laid Yaya on the nearby bed, and started taking off her clothes. They started making love while both were moaning…

"_Take me…"_

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

"I'm trying to forget this…" Kaname added to her previous statement. "I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could see was that lust; that desire…"

"Don't continue, please. The truth is that it was an experience; an experience that will stay into my memory, s- since…"

"… I know I was your first one; there's no need to tell this."

"I'm in love with Tsubomi, Kaname. I do not want _this_ to happen again."

"Neither, do I."

"I was just desperate because Hikari was in love with Amane. That's why I fucked with you."

"Nah, don't use this word. I don't like it." Said Kaname.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you if-" a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Wait a bit." Said Kaname and opened the door. It was Shion, something that kind of surprised Kaname.

"Kaichou" said Yaya. She and Kaname slightly, yet respectfully bowed at the president's entrance. "Good morning." They both said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yaya-san, Kaname-san." Shion answered. "Um… Kaname-san, may I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, Kaichou." Kaname agreed. "Yaya-san, was the 'something' you wanted to ask me very urgent?" she politely asked Yaya.

"No, Kaname-senpai. Just Tsubomi-san and I were going to play tennis, and Tsubomi-san wanted you and Momomi-san to join us. I guess that you are both busy, so…" said Yaya.

"No, Yaya-san." Said Shion. "My conversation with Kaname-san will not take long. Would you be so kind as to wait for a couple of minutes? Outside, please." Stated Shion.

"Of course, Kaichou-san. There's no need to ask for it." Yaya bowed slightly and went outside.

Once Yaya went out, Kaname asked Shion. "What is it, Shion-chan? We talked in the morning, didn't we? Is there something wrong?"

Shion wasn't replying. She had a serious facial expression, and she was staring at Kaname. She approached her and hugged her tightly. Kaname was once again caught by surprise.

"Shion, what the…"

Shion kissed Kaname on the cheek, causing Kaname to blush. Shion smiled. "You are so very cute, Kaname…" She kissed her jaw. Kaname closed her eyes and moved her hand to Shion's sides. Shion was melting under Kaname's touch. She kissed Kaname on the neck, and then she let her go from the tight clasp. Finally, she whispered to her ear…

"I will be waiting for this meeting to came, Kaname."

Shion opened the door and allowed Yaya to come in. She turned to face Kaname, winked to her (!), and then she started walking away.

Once Shion left the room, Yaya burst into laughs. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha~!" she laughed loudly. "The huge-forehead-owner likes you? Oh, my!" she laughed and laughed again.

"Sh- Shut up, idiot…" said Kaname. "What's it? Are we going to play tennis, or not?" She went to the wardrobe, and took out her and Momomi's racquets. "We're first gonna tell Momomi, then we'll change our clothes, and finally we'll go to the tennis court, okay?" she asked.

"Okay…" said Yaya. _'THE HUGE-FOREHEAD-OWNER LIKES HER? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~!' _was all she was thinking on their way. She was constantly smiling, something that was making Kaname mad.

'_Jeez… She's so annoying!'_ Kaname complained. But, nah, she was Yaya Nanto. Well-known for being 'THE TEASER' of Astraea Hill.

'_So, I'll just accept my fate!'_ she finally smiled.

"Nee, Yaya…"

"Hm?"

"I'll pwn yah!"

"Yeah? Let's go and see then!"

"You, Yaya!" teased Kaname.

They laughed, and then, they posed for a while.

"Nee, Kaname…"

"What?"

"You… You're not interested in Shion, right?"

"What the! Of course not!"

"Oh, ok. But, you'd better beware of her. She's not what she appears to be…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Sooooo! Fourth chapter's on! You know… review and stuff…

It was kinda funny, but really... yeah, you understand me; I'm talking about the whole KanaxYaya thing... I just want you to know that it is my fave pairing, but it won't have any effect on this fanfict. Okay!

By the way, keep reading. You'll see more stuff coming :P

Thanks a lot!

~ LenxRinKagamine ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello theeere! Sorry for uploading that late, but I was taking exams. But, I've finished for the time being, yo!

Okay! So, here's Chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Shion was lying on her bed. She was merely happy. Not only would Kaname and she 'date', but she had kissed her. Yeah, even though this kiss was on the cheek, it wasn't a friends' kiss.

'_Ah… I hope she feels something about me. I've seen her looking at me in a weird way, but I'm not sure yet. Damn, if only I knew what she feels; what she thinks about me… What have you done to me… Prince?'_

* * *

On the other hand, the 'Prince' was thinking of Yaya's words.

"_She's not what she appears to be…"_

'_Dammit. What was she talking about? Shion… not being what she… appears to be? What in the world… Why did she say that? And… how does she know? I don't know how, but I'm gonna find out…' _

"Kaname?" Momomi asked her girlfriend. "Are you okay? You seem a bit pensive you know…"

Kaname was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't listening to Momomi.

"Not… appears to be…" was all she murmured.

"Eh?" Yaya asked. "Oh, this… Don't worry Kaname. I'll tell you later."

"I wonder… You owe me a very good explanation, lady. You've started a fire here…"

"Kaname, I'll tell you once we finish the 'tournament', okay?"

Kaname looked at Yaya and assured her that everything was fine. They arrived at the tennis court.

"C'mon guys! Let's see who is… The _Prince _of Tennis!" said Kaname.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a shounen anime?" she asked.

"Yes." Both Kaname and Yaya said. Then they looked at each other and let a laugh.

"Hey!" said Tsubomi. "How are we gonna play? First match, I wanna play against Yaya!" she said as she felt a huge amount of adrenaline overflowing her blood.

"Okay, sweetie!" said Yaya with a devious smile. "I'm gonna make you regret this!" she threatened.

"Be my guest!" said Tsubomi, and she took her racquet out of her bag.

Yaya did the same and took her place into the court.

'_That's gonna be fun…'_, she thought and she gave Tsubomi a grin.

* * *

In the mean time, the evil duo sat on the nearby bench.

"Kaname?" asked Momomi.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, you seem to be thinking a lot lately… I am kinda worried. Since we started the new 'plan', I don't feel you close to me. You are away; far away, Kaname." Said Momomi worried as she took Kaname's hand in hers.

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing. Just trying to be prepared for everything. We don't know Shion well, even though we've started to learn about her."

"Kaname..."

"Yeah?"

"You are cold towards me. You don't seem to be pleased when I'm with you. You are always thinking about this plan. I doubt you think about me at all…"

"Okay, my turn to serve!" Yaya shouted, causing The Kanamomo couple to look at her.

"Hey, Tsubomi. How's it going?" Kaname asked.

Momomi pulled Kaname's T-shirt.

"Don't try to avoid this conversation. This is what you always do. I'm tired of it." She said annoyed.

"I was NOT trying to avoid it, and I just asked about the score. Dammit, you're always exaggerating." She said while she turned to look away.

"Wrong. But I'll let it pass. Anyway, the point is that you seem like you don't care about me. This megalomania of yours…"

"What? Megalomania? What are you talking about?" she asked while looking back at Momomi disturbed.

"Yes. You care about Shion more than you do about me. That's because she can be the route to the Etoile position. And being on top is the first priority of yours."

"What? Hey, I'm just trying to make us get the Etoile position. Isn't this what we always wanted to do?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts." Kaname caressed Momomi's cheek. "Momomi, it is okay. We'll soon make it." She leaned for a kiss but…

"Kenjou-san?" a voice said.

Kaname stood up. "Rokujou-san?" she asked surprised. "What would you like?"

Miyuki gave a cold glance to Momomi. "Hm. Well, I've heard some rumors, and I would like you to tell me whether they're true or not."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and looked at Momomi. Then, she turned to face the President of Miator's student council. "Sure." She answered.

"In private, please."

"Alright. Momomi, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Said Momomi and she turned her head to watch the game in which Yaya was unexpectedly loosing against Tsubomi.

* * *

Miyuki took Kaname to her office.

"Sit, Kenjou-san." She offered.

"Thanks. Will our conversation take long?" Kaname said and she sat down.

"No. I'll just ask you a question, and you are going to answer. I want either a 'Yes', or a 'No'. Did I make myself clear?" said Miyuki bluffly.

"Alright."

"Well, Kenjou-san." Miyuki gazed at Kaname brusquely. "Is it true that you will represent Spica? I mean for the Etoile election."

Kaname looked at her coldly and stood up. "Rokujou-san, I have to say that at the beginning, you kind of scared me." She made her way towards the door.

"Kenjou! Come here and answer!" Miyuki ordered.

Kaname turned to face Miyuki for a moment. _'If everything goes according to the plan, then…'_

"Probably yes." She said and left the office.

'_This idiot, Kenjou… I gotta find out. I gotta be prepared for everything. Miator will get this title. No one else…' _Miyuki thought and hit her fist on the table.

"Miator…"

* * *

"Done with her already?" asked Momomi as her girlfriend took her seat next to her. "What did she want?"

"Nothing. She's just obsessed with the Etoile battle. She wants Miator to be the winner."

"I see… What did she ask you?"

"It's not important."

"…are you hiding things again?"

"No! Momomi! Stop those scenes! And if you must know, she asked whether I'll be representing Spica for the Etoile election."

"Kaname, for God's sake, don't get pissed off again…"

"Nah… I'm tired of this." She looked at the two Spican girls who were still playing. "Hey, Yaya. Are you two gonna be late?"

Yaya looked at Kaname, her glance full of frustration.

"Shut up!" she shouted at Kaname. "Not only does this brat beat me, but you are also getting on my nerves!" She screamed.

Kaname giggled. "Okay, okay. I understand you. Take your time to recover from the _shock_!" she shouted back.

"Zip it up! Now!" Yaya said again frustrated. She turned to face Tsubomi "And you! Serve!"

Tsubomi was of course on the verge of laughing with her lover's reaction. She didn't want to lose time, though. She served, and her service turned out to be an ace. "Yeah!" she shouted.

Yaya's blood, on the other hand was boiling. She was jealous and she was about to lose her temper. She burst out by throwing her racquet towards the wire-netting wall. She mumbled some curses and took her racquet in her hand again.

"Do you know something, Tsubomi? Just let the others play. I'm not gonna play against you ever again!" she said and she sat to another bench.

"Y-Yaya-senpai?" mumbled the pink-haired Spican girl. Then she walked towards Yaya and sat next to her. "Are you okay, Yaya-senpai?"

Yaya sighed. "Yeah… I just hate the way you serve."

Tsubomi giggled. "Why?"

"Cause you're always getting an ace." She said pouting.

Tsubomi passed an arm around Yaya's shoulders. "Better, Yaya-senpai?" she blushed.

Yaya turned to look at her love. "Muuuch better!" she said and she kissed Tsubomi on the lips hungrily.

Tsubomi froze for a moment. Only for a moment. Then, she started kissing back in the same way.

* * *

In the mean time, Kaname and Momomi had started their game, but…

…they didn't know that somebody except for Yaya and Tsubomi was watching them.

* * *

"Ace again!" shouted Momomi. "Oh, yeah; oh, yeah; oh, yeah!" she was singing while grimacing.

"Damn it… Will she ever get serious?"

"Lalala! And that means that another set is mine!"

'_What did I find to her?' _Kaname thought.

"Hey! You! Wake up already. You'll lose if you continue playing like this." Momomi tried to 'wake up' her lover.

'_Ah, well… I think that's a total mystery, and will remain so.' _Kaname continued her thought.

"Heeey! Kaname-kun! Wake up, will ya?"

Kaname smirked. "Okay, if you want to. I was good to you up you now. But from now on, I'll be tough."

"Hmm! Try to catch me, sexy!" Momomi said in a flirtatious way.

"Here I go then, naughty kitty!"

Momomi laughed. "Kitty?"

"Yup!"

"How should I call you then?" she placed her index finger on her chin pretending thinking.

"…Just Kaname, you know."

"Eh? No! I want a nickname for you, too.

"Is it necessary?" asked Kaname bored.

"Yeah, it is." Momomi laughed loudly "Puppy!"

"Wh– what? H- Hey! Don't call me like this!"

"Awww, it is so cute… Kaname-puppy-kun."

"S- Stop it!"

"No, way…"

Kaname smirked. "Okay... Then, I guess that I must take my revenge, right?"

Momomi turned her back at Kaname and started walking towards the sidelines of the court for another service. She then turned and pointed at Kaname with her racquet. "…Be my guest, puppy. Be my guest."

* * *

Arigatou for reading! You know, review and stuff...

Lol with the puppy-kitty thing. Hey! Don't shoot! Anyways, Momomi is indeed a kitty. Kaname? A puppy? Nah... A wild dog, maybe. Just wanted to play with the words. You forgive me, ne? *puppy eyes*

Oh, the end with Momomi pointing at Kaname reminds me the Amane-Kaname tennis battle (Episode 22). _"You a da chuuzen one!" _*rolls on the floor laughing*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, okay? I only own the fanfict. Okay? Glad you know it.

~ LenxRinKagamine ~


	6. Chapter 6

Yooooo! I'm back after 2 months! I'm really sorry for being that late guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hey! Just leave a review in the end, ok? ^^

* * *

"Amane-senpai?"

Amane turned to look at the person behind her.

"Hikari!" her breath was caught into her throat and she smiled nervously at the presence of the person she loved. "Hikari-chan"

Hikari blushed and approached the taller girl. "Amane-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, Hikari-chan" she replied casually "Just watching a match. A tennis match. It's between Kenjou-san and Kiyashiki-san. I have to say that Kiyashiki-san is really good at tennis…" she said turning her head towards the tennis court.

Hikari nodded. "Yes, I've heard a lot about her skills. But… why don't we go closer to the court? We're really far."

"No." the azure haired girl said sharply. "I don't wanna face Kenjou. Not after what she tried to do to you…" she looked into Hikari's eyes and hugged her "…Hikari-chan."

The blond _'Angel'_ smiled and hugged her senpai back. "It's okay, Amane-senpai. She hasn't bothered me since then. She has actually become kinder and politer to me. I think she has changed…"

Amane released the hug and looked again at Hikari. "Do you really think that people like Kenjou change? She's devious, disgusting, and she's plotting all the time against other students. She must be the female devil…"

"Amane-senpai…" the short girl tried to calm down Amane, but the later stopped her by placing the index finger of hers onto Hikari's lips. "Shhhh…" Amane whispered. She came closer and hugged Hikari's waist. "Don't talk…"

Amane slowly leaned and closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore sweetie…"

"Amane-senpai." was the last sentence Hikari could speak with a dwindling voice before the kiss.

'_Amane-senpai… I love you, Amane-senpai…'_

* * *

"AYA!"

Kaname smirked. "Hmmm… How do they call it Momomi? Oh, yeah! They call it 'victory'!" she said arrogantly.

Momomi shrugged. "Yeah, whatever… I play better than you. You were just lucky. Remember who's got the best scores of tennis in Spica?"

Kaname shrugged indifferently. "I don't care, dear Kiyashiki-san. I won!" she walked to the benches, Momomi following her.

Momomi grasped tightly Kaname's wrist. The azure-haired girl turned to face the honey-haired girl.

"Hmm?"

Momomi smiled. "I love you…"

Kaname smiled and simply answered. "Me too." She tried to free herself from the grasp, but in vain. Momo-chan was holding her tightly and wouldn't let her go. No. At least not without a reward for this 'me too'. She kissed Kaname briefly, but deeply, and whispered to her ear "I'll be waiting for the second round upstairs. But, I'll just take a shower first. Take your time to say goodbye to Yaya and Tsubomi." She kissed her cheek. "I'm leaving. Alright puppy?" she winked.

"Done!" said Kaname and waved goodbye to her Momomi. "See ya." she said as casually as she could, so that the TsuYaya couple wouldn't find out about their plans.

She walked to Yaya. "Tsubomi… I have to talk to Yaya-chan. Could you leave for a while?"

Tsubomi nodded and kissed Yaya's lips briefly. "I'll be at the library. Okay?"

Yaya smiled. "Okay, love. I don't think it'll take long. Right, Kaname?"

"No. It won't take long." Kaname reassured Tsubomi.

* * *

"Sit…" Yaya offered. "What is it?"

Kaname rolled her eyes. "Damn, forgot that already? What kind of memory do you have?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I don't really tend to recall things easily when they happen in ordinary life."

"Anyway… Remember what you told me before? About Shion…?"

"OH! Yeah, now I remember! It's okay, don't worry."

"Eh! You, yourself, Yaya Nanto, told me that I should be careful, because she's not what she appears to be, and bullshit like these…!" Kaname burst out.

"Heeey! Take it easy… Don't get fired up. Anyway, the point is that Toumori-san seems to be a powerful student. That's right only when it comes to Spica issues. You know, I mean debating with the Etoile, arguing with Miyuki-san, et cetera…" she said causing Kaname to look her in the eyes seriously.

"Yes, I know. Continue please…"

"Well, when it comes to other things like crushes… or love…" Yaya said indifferently.

"W- what?" 'Puppy' asked in surprise. "L-… Wh-… love? What love?"

Yaya raised an eyebrow. "…generally speaking…"

"Oh… I see…" Kaname said kind of disappointed.

"Anyway, when it comes to these, she's more… vulnerable, but if she gets hurt, she'll kick your ass." She said standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"Mmm… You wanna 'get her', don't you?" asked Yaya suspicious.

"E- None of your business, Nanto!" Kaname said irritated.

"It's okay... Just be careful Kaname-senpai. It's a friendly advice." Yaya said while picking her bag up. "I'm off."

"Okay." Kaname sighed. "I'm leaving too. Bye."

"See yah!" waved Yaya and she started running towards the library.

* * *

Miyuki knocked on Shion's door. "Are you there Toumori-san?"

Shion sighed. "What do you want Rokujou?"

"I would like to talk to you." Miyuki explained. "Open the door please."

The blond Kaichou opened the door. "Come in. What do you want?"

Miyuki's eyebrows twitched. "You'd better be more polite. Anyway, I want to ask you about the Etoile election."

"Is that so?" Shion said kind of bored. "I'm not really interested. Only time will show which school has the most appropriate students for this position. Which is Spica of course…"

"Toumori! I'm not here to start a fight with you, even though you're challenging me. I'll get straight to the point."

"Good for you…" She sat down on a chair. "Cause you've already got me bored…" she faked a yawn.

'_Bitch!'_ "… I hate you…" Miyuki tried to hold her temper.

"Same is here. So good to have mutual antipathy!" she said ironically.

Miyuki clenched her teeth. "Shut you filthy mouth up and listen to me!" she burst out.

Shion's eyes narrowed. "Say it."

"Have you decided which students will represent Spica?"

"None of your business! Get out!"

"Eh! What? Just answer!"

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know."

"You'll find that out sooner or later. Besides, I haven't decided yet. I've got 2 students in mind, but I'm not sure yet."

"Who are they?" Miyuki asked abruptly.

"No need to care, Rokujou."

"I- "

"Could you please get out of my room, Rokujou-san?" Shion asked politely.

"…Okay then. But I will find out, Toumori. I will." She said and got out of the room.

Shion sighed. _'The Etoile election is almost here, huh? Damn. Difficult. Amane-san and Hikari-san? Or… Kaname-chan and someone else? Maybe this Kiyashiki-san is good enough to represent us. Ah, if only I could participate. Along with her.'_

She sighed again _'But I guess I cannot help it'._ Then, she looked out of the window, towards the Great Church of Astraea Hill. _'Kami-sama, help me. Help Spica win this title. This victory is everything for Spica… Please…'_

* * *

"Momomi?" said Kaname while entering the room.

"Yes, puppy?" the brunette smirked. She was sitting on a chair, her hair still wet from the shower, waiting for Kaname.

"When will we meet Shion?"

"We haven't discussed about it… damn… I forgot it. Do we have to talk about it now?

"Ah, let's just finish with it… I gotta organize the plan."

"Well... err… how about tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll tell her." Kaname turned her back ready to leave but

"Wait!"

"Yes, Momomi-chan?"

"You owe me the second round. After this you are free…"

Kaname smirked and walked slowly towards Momomi. "Hmmm… Interesting deal…" she said and sat on the bed.

Momomi lied back on the bed. "Come here, puppy." She said seductively.

"Hey! Damn I shall take a second revenge, right?"

"Hmmm… I wouldn't mind if you also took a third or a fourth one."

Kaname lied next to the brunette, Momomi rolling on top. "Well, I can do nothing but accept the deal, beautiful, honey-haired lady." She said cupping Momomi's cheek. She moved her fingers to her girlfriend's lips. "Can I?"

"Of course not, Mistress, of course not"

* * *

Yeah ^^" As I said, hope you like it. I know it's not the best I could have written, but at least I tried.

Review please!

~ LenxRiKagamine ~


	7. Chapter 7

Yooooo! Two months agaaain! ^^" Sorry for not having uploaded for that long, but exaaaams! It's ok though, cause I learnt that I did really good in them! Plus, I managed to get the French diploma I was fighting for 5 years! Aww! It feels so great when your attempts are fruitful! Aaah! Anyway! Enjoy! Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: Don't own SP, nor do I own the characters... I only am the writer here... (A crappy one to be honest... Nah, I'm just doing my best :P)**

* * *

The lovemaking with Momomi didn't make Kaname forget about the things she should do this evening.  
She rushed to Shion's room with only those three things in mind: a) Tell Shion about the rendezvous, b) Think of where the group should go, c) Tell Momomi that in order to make them both likable to Shion (since Momomi was supposed to be Kaname's best friend), she should try forming a fake relationship with her. She already knew Shion felt something for her, so the plan should go smoothly.

She knocked the door twice before shouting "It's me. I've come to talk to you about the plans we had of going out." Shion opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Come on in." she said nodding with her head.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem to be frustrated a bit." Kaname asked kinda puzzled.

"Yeah, Rokujou-san was here some time ago and well..." Shion didn't manage to finish her sentence before Kaname spoke.

"Rokujou? Rokujou Miyuki? Ah, yeah she talked to me as well. It was for the Etoile election, no?" she asked already knowing the answer, as she sat on Shion's chair.

"Yes" Shion sat on her bed. She seemed to be actually tired. "What did she ask you?"

"She asked whether I am going to be representing Spica or not." She looked straight into the Kaichou's eyes.

"And... what did you answer?" Shion asked intrigued enough. She wanted to learn if Kaname was that self-confident and if she was sure that Shion would choose her.

"I said that I don't know, and that it's just the Kaichou's decision." Kaname lied so easily. She was looking in Shion's eyes straightforwardly, yet she could lie so handily.

"Ah, I see." Shion looked away sighed.

"Wasn't this what I should have told, Shion?" Kaname sat next to the president, placing her hand onto the President's cheek.

"No it was." Shion closed her eyes. "You did well."

"Then what's wrong?" Kaname asked moving her face closer to the blonde's, causing the second one to gulp and flush instantly.  
Shion gave a slight smile and assured Kaname. "It's nothing. Just too much thinking over Spica's matters. It's fine. I just need a break"

Kaname started caressing the red cheek tenderly, while getting a bit closer. "You know, you must rest sometimes. Relax." she pushed Shion and got on top of hers. Shion's eyes went wide and her breath was caught in her throat. Her heart started racing even more as Kaname leaned on her and said seductively with a mischievous smile "Shall I massage your back a bit?" She kissed Shion's burning cheek. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'm good at it."

_'I really don't doubt it'_ thought Shion trembling. She placed her hands on Kaname's collarbone, stroking her shoulders. Kaname leaned more. Her nose was now touching Shion's. Shion could feel Kaname's breath on her lips. "Kaname..." she gulped. Kaname shifted her body a bit, so as to be completely on top of the Kaichou. She ran her hands down the sides of the one under her body, feeling completely aroused by the position she had put herself into.

She rubbed her lips against Shion's as they both closed their eyes and locked lips with each other. They hugged each other tightly as Kaname's tongue traced Shion's lips and then found its way into Shion's mouth. Shion moaned in pleasure as she felt herself being enticed by Kaname's lips. As they released the tight hug and the kiss, they looked in each other's eyes.

"Kaname…" Shion whispered. Kaname placed her index finger on the other girl's lips and kissed her again. She soon broke the kiss again and smiled. She caressed the president's cheek and stood up. "I'd better be going…" Kaname didn't want to stay any longer since she knew that some more kisses with Shion would lead her to things which she hadn't planned yet. If she was to have sex with Shion, she had to do it after talking with Momomi about their whole strategy, and she hadn't done that.  
"But…" Shion was about to protest. Kaname smiled again. "It is okay. I'm sorry for what happened. And… I owe you the massage. About our plans, how about going out on Saturday? It's not far away, nor is it very close. I think we could all hang out then, no?" She moved towards the door.

"Yes. It is okay." The blush on Shion's face was still visible from meters away, though the girl wasn't trying to hide it. What had just happened was so… breath-taking. Kaname nodded "Meet you then by the gate, seven pm, okay?"

"Yes…" Shion muttered as she heard Kaname closing the door. She gulped and thought of the previous scene. She smiled and touched her lips. Then she giggled and closed her eyes. _'In two days… I have to get myself composed! I have to start planning. This girl, Momomi, will make things more difficult for sure.'_ She sighed internally and got up. She took a notebook and a pencil and started writing down her thoughts over Kaname, Momomi and what had just happened. She was a president after all. She was always organized.

'_Kaname-Momomi=Roommates, weird, don't know about their relationship, maybe just good friends._

_Shion=President, has a crush on'_

Shion smiled and erased her previous sentence. She corrected it.

'_Shion=President, in love with Kaname_

_Momomi=really around Kaname. She might be feeling something for her_

_Kaname= _(she drew a small heart)_ interested in me, wants to hang out with me._

_Questions: a) Why Momomi coming?_

_ b) Why Kaname left so quickly after the kiss?_

_ c) What am I gonna do?_

_ d) Why am I so confused?'_

The Kaichou sighed again. She sat on the chair by herself, trying to answer each one of those questions, yet she couldn't.

'_Goddamn feelings!'_ she thought and hit her head gently on her desk.

* * *

Kaname rushed to her room. She opened the door furiously, searching for Momomi.

"Momomi!" she exclaimed. She couldn't find her anywhere. _'Damn, this girl can never be found when you need her…'_ "Momomi!" she exclaimed once more as she started walking by the corridors. She ran to the library; Momomi wasn't there. She rushed to the tennis courts; she wasn't there either. "Momomi!" Kaname exclaimed once more, annoyed this time. She ran by the lake. _'At last!'_ she thought when she found out that Momomi was sitting by the lake watching the beautiful setting sun. She also had a book with her, so it made her more relaxed. "Momomi-chan?" Kaname asked as she approached her roommate.

"Oh, Kana-chan" she got up and hugged her lover. "Is there anything up?" she asked as she sat down once more, Kaname sitting by her side. "What's our plan?" Kaname asked panting.

"Eh? Kana, if you're talking about Shion _again_, then our plan is 'Make her fall for you, then chooses you as a representative' which means that we're entering the competition."

"I know! But… how far does it go?" Kaname looked her in the eyes.

"Just try to be on her mind all the time… What do you mean? You don't have to have sex with her or anything, because this won't be fine." Momomi answered nervous.

"And what if I did?" Kaname asked with a grin on her face.

"Kaname!" Momomi stood up. "What did you do again!" she asked furious

"Nothing much, don't worry. I've just flirted with her… well, intensely. We kissed a couple of times today. Just that." She shrugged.

"What!" Momomi shouted agape. "What the… What the heck Kaname! Since when was this in our plans?"

"C'mon Momomi, it just happened. This way I have confirmed that she's fallen for me. Isn't this what we wanted? So, don't speak. Just be happy that everything's according to the plan." Kaname looked at her coldly. Momomi wanted to react, but she didn't. This was an important issue, and she had to be in good terms with Kaname if she wanted it to go smoothly.

Instead, she started walking towards her room. She stayed there till Kaname came back, which wasn't long after their conflict. Kaname tried to talk to her, hug her and kiss her, but Momomi was negative. That night she didn't let Kaname sleep with her. She took a pillow and placed it in the bathtub pointing with her finger towards the bathroom when Kaname tried to lie down on their bed. Kaname nodded grinning evilly. She actually enjoyed Momomi being jealous of her, and just a night sleeping in the bathtub was worth it.

* * *

The next morning Kaname found herself being woken up by water showering her. Momomi had on purpose opened the tap. Kaname got up cursing, as she looked at her still mad lover. Momomi shrugged and went to get ready for her lesson. She didn't want to be late. She was always on time, which was the opposite of what Kaname did that day. She skipped first hour. It was Friday after all…

* * *

Duuuuuh! This reminds me of Rebecca Black's 'Friday'! It drives me crazy! It suuucks! XD

Hehehe, anyway, I hope you liked my come-back! xP Please review, and gimme some ideas. I know how I'll end the story, yet it'll take quite a few chapters before it ends… Y'knoooow! I'll finish it once I enter the university! (lol, this means more than two years) Jokiiing! Don't shoot!

Thanks for reading this. I'd also like to thank you about bearing with my laziness... Tsk! Writer's block plus exams! It wasn't my fault! I have been a good kid! xD

~ LenxRinKagamine


	8. Chapter 8

Yosh! Update FTW! Lol. The truth is that I had nothing better to do, so I decided to write a new chapter… (Well, to be honest I have many better things to do, but I'm bored as hell.) Doh, I haven't updated in a while now and it really pisses me off cause I don't like quitting my stories like that. Thus, here it is! xP Chappy no8. Sorry for not having updated for like… 6 months.

Oooh! Yup, forgot to mention! New KanaMomo story round the corner guys! That one is a really serious one though, and I admit I'm quite surprised with how it's come so far! Woah! Excited, but I'll just leave those things aside and move on with the chapter… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: Me does not owns S.P. Me are just a fans. Also, me speaks awesome English, so if you sees mistakes don't shoot me.**

**Remember! Reviews make me happy :3 They just remind me you're still reading the story, lol xD**

* * *

**- Saturday morning -**

Momomi woke up and with a loud yawn threw the covers off her body. She sat up on her bed, stretching her upper body and then got up, slowly heading towards the window. The honey-haired girl closed her eyes, then opened the window by pushing the shutters and shivered to the cool air that came in contact with her semi-naked body. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright sun and a blue sky, indicating that this would be quite a warm day. It really seemed like spring had made its appearance much earlier than expected. It was only February. Momomi was sure that this wouldn't last that long, since February is a winter month. So, she decided to enjoy the sunlight as much as possible. She had heard that rainy weather would pay them a visit soon, anyway.

She smiled and breathed in the cool air. She felt her lungs fill with oxygen and slowly breathed out.

Oh, yes. Life seems better in spring.

She repeated her act a couple more times before turning around, heading towards her desk's chair where she'd left her clothes last night...

...Well, rather where she had thrown her clothes last night when she was heading to the bed kissing with a certain athletic, blue haired girl. She grinned impishly as she started wearing the plain green T-shirt that was forgotten on the semi-plastic piece of furniture from last night. How many times had she made make-up love with her on this bed? _Many times_, she thought and her grin turned into a slight pout as she remembered that Kaname and she would fight over trivial matters, poisoning thus their relationship. But Momomi would always give it the right medicine; patience. Patience and love. Much love. Only for her Kaname.

She smiled again. This certain girl had stolen her heart a few years ago, and Momomi was sure that she'd have it for many more to come… _For the rest of my life_, she could claim out loud frankly enough if she weren't afraid that this certain girl would make fun of her feelings saying that 'such things are cheesy to no end', even without intending to hurt her. It was just that Kaname was often cynical and occasionally distant. And cold. Too cold sometimes. But Momomi still believed that this was only the outside. She believed that Kaname loves her. She's just playing it tough because she's egoistic and too proud of herself to admit so. But Kaname's actions were witnesses that could not be doubtable. The way she'd hug the shorter girl tight when they'd sleep together, the way she'd cuddle with her when the butch girl was half-asleep; all these would show Momomi that, indeed, Kaname loved her. Even a little bit. But she did.

Yes, Momomi knew better.

However, the train of her thoughts crushed violently once she heard her girlfriend calling her name.

"Momomi…" she started groggily with her husky voice, "Good morning, love." She smiled to her as-long-as-she-could-remember partner.

Momomi looked at her smiling, Kaname was still lying face downward. She walked to the bed, lay on her and kissed her exposed shoulder. "Good morning to you, too, my love. Did you sleep well?" she asked while nuzzling her nose on the back of Kaname's neck. The latter gave a short chuckle before answering "Heeey, it tickles! Yes, I slept much better than I had in the bathtub." She turned her head so she could face her lover.

"Not my fault," Momomi claimed, "You were the one making out with Shion." And she headed towards the chair again to get the rest of her clothing. "Momomi…" Kaname sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry… It just happened… Everything's according to the plan though, so I suggest that we forget that." Momomi's eye twitched.

'_No, we're not gonna forget that. I am always forgiving you, always suppressing my own thoughts and feelings towards your actions because I don't want us to fight. But this time it's different Kaname! You cheated on me!'_ Yes, that's what she wanted to scream to her lover, but she didn't. Instead, she answered in a low voice "..okay."

"Good." Kaname inhaled deeply and got up, getting dressed a bit unwillingly. "I'll go grab something to eat. You comin'?"

"Sure, let's go together." Momomi decided to leave it all aside once more for the sake of love. She smiled again as Kaname headed to the bathroom. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, honey! And be quick; I wanna get in there, too."

A rather fake growl was heard from the bathroom. Kenjou Kaname was never one to receive orders or follow to-do lists, but when orders came from her lover things were different. And Momomi knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, a blue-eyed blond girl who happened to be the President of St Spica's Student Council was finally sleeping after a long night. Thinking about her date, Toumori Shion couldn't bring herself to sleep. _Anxiety, they call it,_ was Shion's last thought because she drifted off, which was probably around 4.30 am, if she had read her digital clock right. Tough night, indeed.

But the Kaichou wouldn't be backed down by it. Hard trained since her early childhood due to her father being a four-star General, this seemingly vulnerable girl could endure more than anyone could ever think of. She was the president. And hell, she was inflexible when needed.

But the Kaichou preferred being a low-profiled person. Yet, this had nothing to do with respect. She didn't ask for attention, but she demanded respect.

This was Toumori Shion since she had become the Head of the Student Council. Though, lately something had started to change. Shion would often succumb to her romantic desires, and this had probably to do with Kenjou Kaname, the one of the two other members of the Student Council. In the beginning, this had scared little- no, the grown-up Shion, but as days went by she grew accustomed to it and finally compromised with her feelings. Truth is, she wasn't quite sure what made her attracted to the other girl (she had never been attracted by a girl before either). Maybe it was this 'Ouji'[1] aura the butch girl had around her. Maybe it was her beauty, even though she looked more like a man than a woman. Maybe it was her decisiveness when it came to important school matters, or lastly, maybe it was her eyes… Those small, dark red eyes… that when you looked straight at them, you could swear you could see an abyss lying beneath them. Those eyes which were ready to throw diabolical fire to anyone who would oppose to their will.

Yes. Maybe that was it. Her dark red eyes were ready to burn almost anyone. But her beloved one. Here Shion was quite naïve, though. She had hoped that _she_ was Kaname's beloved one.

But she didn't know anything at that time.

* * *

Spending the rest of the morning and afternoon together, the evil duo, Kaname and Momomi, went to their room to change clothes and get ready for the unusual trio date. Kaname, even though she liked having Momomi by her side, would prefer to be alone with Shion, rather than having Momomi with her all the time, adding obstacles thus to her plan. But she didn't worry. Once she would get to their second destination (the first one was the movies- too cliché to Kaname but Momomi insisted that they watched a romance having to do with some love triangle), which was some quiet café where they would have a light dinner, Kaname would make Momomi leave. Even without the other girl's consent.

As for Shion-san, she spent her afternoon trying new make-up techniques and changing clothes all the time, struggling to find the best match she could. This wasn't easy, of course! Having a clear mind and choosing something casual as Kaname would probably do (Momomi would highly likely be dressed in some fancy nightgown trying to show off her quite big bust) while feeling nervous and uneasy about a date, the young blonde couldn't bring herself to decide.

Women's whims sure are a pain when choosing what to wear. That was the only reason why Shion would curse on her gender. This and period of course.

_6.55 pm already! Gotta get goin'!_

Kaname and Momomi were already at the gate by this time. When Shion met them she saw a coquette Momomi, and a comfortably dressed-yet-goodlooking Kaname. Momomi had worn a strapless red mini-dress and black high-heels, the set being accompanied by her long black coat with the slender waist which emphasized her curved yet well-shaped body, leaving her long, creamy white shins exposed. Her eyelashes seemed longer and much more beautiful with mascara on, and her make-up really designated her face's features. Kaname was wearing black tight jeans, a white shirt with the phrase **_'NAUGHTY. WANNA PLAY?_**' on it, all-star shoes and a light black jacket. _She really lookes like those gangsters in some old movies_, Shion made a note to herself.

"Here she comes! Whoa! Shion you look beautiful!" stated Kaname when she saw her approaching them.

"Yes, Shion-chan, that dress really suits you." agreed Momomi.

Shion was wearing a Jay Ahr's blue strapless silk chiffon bubble hem mini dress. The silk chiffon mini dress had a tiered bubble hem, a boned bust, a self-tie belt at waist, a pleated bust and a zip fastening on the left side. The dress was made from 100% silk, and it really showed how rich Shion actually was.[2] An elegant black jacket was covering her shoulders as well, and she had a silver purse on her right hand. As for shoes, she was wearing not very high black heels.

"Thanks guys, you look great, too." She slightly blushed. "So, where are we going?"

"Hm, firstly to the movies. Momomi insisted on watching this new movie, y'know…"

"Hope you're okay with that, Shion-chan" Momomi burst in.

"Yeah, it's fine… What about next? You said 'firstly' if I am not mistaken." continued Shion.

"Aww! Don't be so formal Shion-chan!" said Momomi in a playful tone. "We're not debating about Spica's issues right now."

"O- okay, I'm sorry, Momomi... -chan"

"Thaat's right!" Momomi winked smiling. "Now, well… Kaname at first thought we could go to a restaurant, but I'd prefer a friendlier café." explained Momomi.

"Ah, I see you're more of a peace-and-quiet type, huh?" the President asked. Kaname chuckled.

"Well, only when it comes to going out. She actually loves going crazy when she can."

"Kaname!" protested the honey-haired girl, but Kaname continued "Y'know, sometimes when I'd visit her house during vacation we'd listen to hard rock, the volume being to the maximum! Once her neighbors called the police!" she laughed. "Remember Momomi?" The honey-haired girl couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Guess you were pretty crazy back then, ne?" Shion asked with a smile.

"Oooh! Crazy you say nothin'!" Kaname said.

"We actually still are a bit." Momomi complemented, sticking her tongue out, as all of them laughed.

"So, shall we get going, ladies?" Kaname reminded them they had to go as their laughs died down.

"Sure, Kana." said Momomi. "Yup, I agree." Said Shion.

As the honey-haired girl and the blond girl made their way forward, Kaname was slowly following them with a huge smirk on her face.

'_Let the real party begin now!'_

* * *

Oookay! :D Glad I updated! Whoo! This was a nice chappy in my opinion. I liked the way I let the plot slow down its pace and actually paid more attention to the character's feelings/thoughts. I think I should write like that more often. Thus, the chapters will be longer and not that abrupt. Slow development _is_ something in the end.

…okay this didn't sound like me XD Anyway! Review onegai~!

Oh! By the way:

**[1] Ouji:** Prince in Japanese, for those who've never noticed/heard of it. Amane is often being called like that by her fangirls.

**[2]** I'm a genius! :D Lol, of course I'm not! This phrase was almost copy-paste! To be honest I didn't know almost half of the words of this sentence. I just Googled 'Blue Mini Dress Images' (cause I had no idea how Shion's dress would be like), and TADA! Heheh.

Yosh! Lenny-kun is out! Glad I made it for my 1st fanfiction's 1st anniversary! :) Yess! It was 12/31/11 when I first posted my work on this site. Sweet!

Hehe! Have a niiiiice year! I wish you guys the best from the bottom of my heart. Hope all your dreams come true, and most of all I wish _health_ to all of you. Here in Greece we say that Health is the most important thing of all.

Doh! Enough with my ramblings!

Cya soon!

~ LenxRinKagamine ~

PS: Oookay, I'll try to update soon, doh :p jk


End file.
